Ginny's thoughts
by rikuharadaonthemoon
Summary: just something that I've wanted to write for about a year. enjoy. blame open office for any spelling or Grammar mistakes


Ginny sighed as she walked up the stairs to Ron's room, everywhere was so loney now that they were gone or well now that Harry was running for his life and Ron and Hermione had left with him... where are they? Are they safe? Are they still in the country? Is Harry still single? Have Ron and Hermione finally given into their feelings? Will they be home soon? These questions floted arounf Ginny's head as she quietly opened the door to Ron's room and snuck in closing the door with no sound she slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor there were some of his old clothes hidden inamongest Rons, no-one who did not know them would be able to tell them apart, but to Ginny they were so different. Harrys were just um "slightly baggy" and worn, while Rons though worn were in no way baggy.

Ginny smiled as she picked up one of Harrys shirts, it still smelled like him, which meant her Mother had not got to it yet... it was one of the more ugly shirts his Uncle or cousin had deemed to give Harry once they couldn't fit it anymore. Ginny pulled out the list of clothes she was going to buy or make Harry once this was over and added another shirt to the list.

Uncomfortable on the ground Ginny got up and walked over to the bed slowly sinking down onto it while the goul moved around a bit on the floor. Hugging Harry's shirt to her self she let go of the tears that had been building up since the train ride home for christmas. It wasn't far, no one deserved to be this loney, this sad, this heart broken. She fell sideways on to the bed and turned so she faced the window instead of the door, that way if any of her family came to find her they wouldn't see her tears or how tightly she was holding on to Harry' shirt, or the mix of tears and snot that she was coating it in. she cuddled closer in to herself and let her lonelyness out.

She tried everyday to not feel this sadness but it wasn't going away, in fact if anything it was worse here at home than at Hogwarts, at least at Hogwarts she had class, and Nevile and Luna, Poor Luna how much more lonely and sad will she or should she be feeling, being taken from the platform like that, to keep her father in check, it wasn't far she was lossing everyone she cared about, He Who Must Not Be Named needs to STOP taking people way from her, if he could do that, give her back Luna or Ron or Hermione or Harry...Luna He should give her Luna back, than she'd know nothing bad was happing to Luna... while with the other's, the trio as everyone called them no news was good news, so she knew that they were safe, He was safe, and alive, hopefully single, because she really didn't feel up to completely lossing Harry, that thought was too painful, no hex bad enough for that girl (if she existed), something told her that Harry was single and waiting for her, she wasn't sure what, it could be a conncetion or link with Harry and his emotions or more likely just her own overwelming need for that to be true...

how much longer was this war going to go on for? When was Harry going to win? Because Harry had to win, he couldn't die, that thought was unacceptable to Ginny who heard Charlie call gently up the stairs to her that Mum wanted her to help with something... it wasn't good, Harry wouldn't be pleased if he knew but she did her best to make herself smaller. She knew someone Fred or George most likely would find her and try to comfort her... at least Bill and Fleur weren't here, at least she didn't have them trying to offer useless comfort, like everyone else in the family... maybe she should get up dry her eyes and blow her nose leave Rons room as quietly as she had entered it and sneek down to her room to hide Harry's shirt and then head down stairs to see whatever it was her Mum wanted... maybe it would take her mind of everything that had and was happening, like where they were, what they were doing, how close to wining they were, if Luna was alright...? maybe in a little while she'd get up but for now she needed Harry's shirt and sleep more than her Mum needed her.


End file.
